E se
by Ju Trajano
Summary: E se suas escolhas fossem diferentes? Talvez ele pudesse descobrir.
1. Prólogo

**Naruto e tudo envolvido com o mangá ou anime de mesmo nome não me pertence, mas sim à Masashi Kishimoto e aos autorizados. Em nenhum momento eu lucro com esta fanfic, o único objetivo dela é entretenimento.**

Sumário:_ "Como teria sido a vida de Sasuke se suas escolhas fossem diferentes? E se ele não tivesse saído de Konoha em busca de poder? E se ele soubesse de toda a verdade de um jeito menos doloroso? Talvez ele pudesse descobrir."_

* * *

**_E se..._**

_Por Juliana Trajano_

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

De uma maneira geral, eu não me arrependo da vida que eu levei até agora. Eu sei que eu me aliei ao inimigo em busca de poder, que eu matei esse inimigo, que eu matei meu irmão, que eu descobri toda a verdade - inclusive que eu não deveria ter matado meu irmão -, que eu me aliei a outros inimigos, que eu invadi a vila em que eu nasci e vivi até mais ou menos meus treze anos de idade, mas eu não posso dizer que eu me arrependo disso. Cada pessoa, ao longo da sua vida, tem escolhas a serem feitas. Eu fiz as minhas escolhas e não posso me arrepender delas. Eu não me permito o arrependimento. Para ser bem sincero, eu acho que eu nem sei o real significado dessa palavra.

Mas também não posso dizer que eu não teria feito algumas coisas diferentes. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, eu não teria matado Itachi. Mas isso não é arrependimento.

Meu nome é Sasuke Uchiha e eu sou um vingador.

Minha mente sabe que, no fundo, essa última frase já está meio passada. Mas quem se importa? Garanto que ninguém se importa comigo e eu não me importo com esse fato. Eu não me importo, na verdade, com nada.

Tem dias, como hoje, que eu paro e penso como teria sido minha vida se minhas escolhas tivessem sido diferentes. Mas isso não é arrependimento, é só uma divagação. Talvez uma leve utopia. Hoje está um dia fresco e agradável e eu estou na floresta pensando em nada. E dias como hoje me lembram de Konoha, por mais que eu deteste me lembrar de lá. Me fazem pensar como teria sido se eu tivesse continuado por lá. Claro que eu seria um fraco se eu tivesse continuado, claro que eu não teria realizado nenhum dos meus objetivos, eu tenho certeza do quão inútil eu seria lá. Eu não saberia a verdade, eu não ampliaria meus poderes, eu não cresceria como pessoa...

-_ Tem certeza, Sasuke?_

Eu não sei como, eu não estava com a guarda baixa, eu teria notados alguém se aproximando, eu teria sentido o chakra, mas um homem do nada surgiu ao meu lado. Um homem velho, com voz mansa e parecendo calmo. Demorei cerca de dez segundos para notar que o homem ao meu lado era Sarutobi, mais conhecido como Terceiro Hokage.

* * *

Claro que algum infeliz me jogou, ainda não sei como, um genjutsu. Eu sei disso porque todo mundo sabe que o Terceiro Hokage está morto. Ele morreu no Exame Chunnin, todo o mundo viu isso.

- _Kai_ - cancelei o genjutsu.

Quando abri os olhos novamente, procurei por meu suposto inimigo, aquele que lançou o genjutsu, para ensiná-lo que com Sasuke Uchiha não se brinca. E posso dizer que por um mísero instante fiquei surpreso ao ver que o Terceiro ainda estava ao meu lado, com a boca curvada para o lado, como se risse de mim.

Oras, o genjutsu é mais forte do que eu imaginava.

-_ Eu sou real, Uchiha. _

- _Quanta besteira, você está morto. _

- _Isso é verdade_ - o velho pareceu pensar por um instante -_, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não possa aparecer para aqueles que precisam de mim. _

Aquela conversa me dava nos nervos. O inimigo era muito idiota para estar criando um diálogo como aquele. Revirei os olhos.

-_ Sasuke Uchiha, ultimamente você tem pensado muito em como teria sido sua vida caso você não tivesse saído de Konoha. _- o Terceiro disse - _Estou aqui para lhe dar uma chance de descobrir no que originaria escolhas diferentes. _

- _Pare com essa conversa inútil, cancele esse genjutsu e vamos lutar como homens._ - eu disse para quem quer que estivesse sustentando o genjutsu.

Talvez fosse o idiota do Madara tentando provar o quanto era mais forte do que eu e que eu deveria me submeter a ele.

- _Uchiha, você não me dá outra escolha._ - o Terceiro falou e mais uma vez eu revirei os olhos, mas então o Terceiro fez alguns selos com as mãos e logo se pronunciou - _Técnica da Aplicação de Outra Realidade._

Meu corpo foi puxado para baixo como se o chão em que eu estava pisando tivesse sumido e de repente tudo ficou azul.

O que raios...?

* * *

**_Continua..._**

* * *

_**N.A.:**__ Olá? Bem, cá estou eu depois de um longo longo tempo. Eu estou cometendo a insanidade de começar uma fanfic em meio ao meu ano de vestibular, me chamem de louca. Mas é que me veio essa idéia no ano novo e eu não poderia a deixar escapar. Estou traduzindo uma outra também, chamada Melhor Morto (que em breve será postada). Eu acho que eu preciso de uma beta tanto para essa fanfic como para a tradução (especialmente para a tradução, porque ô coisa complicada essa de traduzir), pois sinto que não vou ter tempo de ficar revisando esses textos. Por enquanto, não me matem se encontrarem erros gramaticais e/ou de escrita. E, se alguém quiser ser minha beta, ficarei agradecida, porque nem tempo de procurar por uma eu tenho._

_Eu também não tenho tido tempo de acompanhar o mangá e essa fic teoricamente pede muitas informações sobre ele, então eu apelei para tudo o que é resumo que eu encontrei na internet. Peço perdão também se alguma coisa destoar da história original de maneira muito grosseira. Procuro não entrar em detalhes da história do tio Kishimoto para eu não escrever muita besteira. _

_Como vocês perceberam, toda a história é na visão do nosso querido e amado Sasuke. Estou dando o meu máximo para ele não ficar OOC, mas também estou procurando apresentar um Sasuke mais real, que se aparenta frio e impassível por fora sendo que por dentro a cabeça dele é uma bagunça, chegando a ser uma contradição, por ele não ter certeza do que acredita. Se a coisa começar a ficar demasiadamente "WTF?", por favor, me avisem. Aliás, gostaram da participação do nosso Terceiro Hokage? Eu gosto tanto dele 3 _

_Acho que isso é tudo. Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo. Espero ansiosamente por lindas reviews de lindos leitores como vocês hehehehe_

_Beijinhos da Jú._

_P.S.: sejam bonzinhos comigo e não me matem só porque eu falo mais do que escrevo a fanfic T_T_


	2. Capítulo I

**Naruto e tudo envolvido com o mangá ou anime de mesmo nome não me pertence, mas sim à Masashi Kishimoto e aos autorizados. Em nenhum momento eu lucro com esta fanfic, o único objetivo dela é entretenimento.**

* * *

_**E se...**__  
Por Juliana Trajano_

* * *

Acho que todos já sabem, mas:

Otousan - pai

Okaasan - mãe

* * *

_**Capítulo I**_

– _Bom dia, Sasuke-kun. _– uma voz melodiosa me despertou.

Irritante. Eu odeio esses sufixos idiotas. Meu nome é só Sasuke, sem sufixo nenhum. Não entendo porque as pessoas insistem em usar esses sufixos irritantes.

– _Sasuke, você está bem?_ – a voz melodiosa voltou a soar no recinto e eu decidi abrir os olhos e encarar finalmente o inimigo. O idiota finalmente havia decidido cancelar aquele genjutsu mal bolado e lutar comigo.

A minha primeira visão quando abri meus olhos foi de uma mulher com longos cabelos azulados e uma franja farta, de olhos brancos e de camisola. A visão foi seguida de uma constatação de que eu estava deitado em uma cama, a mesma em que a mulher se encontrava deitada, em um quarto bem iluminado pela luz do sol e com os pássaros cantando do lado de fora. O que raios eu estava fazendo dividindo uma cama com uma Hyuga?

Isso só poderia ser sacanagem. Liberar-me de um genjutsu e me jogar outro em seguida? O cara só podia estar de brincadeira comigo. Pensa que pode desafiar um Uchiha e depois fugir da luta?

– _Sasuke, você está se sentindo mal?_ – a voz melodiosa soou mais uma vez – _Quer que eu peça para Sakura vir examiná-lo?_

Desde quando eu tinha algum contato com Sakura? Esse cara que está criando a ilusão não deve raciocinar. Todo genjutsu deve ser bem feito, o cara está transformando o genjutsu em uma piada.

– _Quem é você, agora? _– perguntei revirando os olhos.

– _Por favor, Sasuke, eu odeio essas brincadeiras._ – a mulher cruzou os braços.

– _Não é uma brincadeira. _– eu já estava ficando sem paciência – _Responda logo._

– _Tudo bem, então._ – a mulher se levantou raivosa. – _Meu nome é Hinata Huyga-Uchiha e eu sou a mãe dos seus quatro filhos._

A vi andar até uma das portas do ambiente e a fechar em um estrondo. Quatro filhos? E a mulher ainda tinha aquele corpo?

Por um momento tive vontade de gargalhar, tudo estava tão mal bolado. Hinata Hyuga-Uchiha? Então além daquela mulher linda e bela ser a menininha idiota que eu conheci em Konoha que era totalmente apaixonada no Naruto, ela ainda era minha esposa? E eu tinha quatro filhos com ela? Isso tudo estava quase virando um show de comédia.

* * *

Levantei-me, andando pelo quarto e vendo roupas que supostamente seriam minhas espalhadas pelo chão. Somente nesse momento eu reparei que eu estava somente de cueca. Peguei para vestir uma calça preta, uma camisa de manga azul marinho e um colete verde musgo. Colete que, se eu bem me lembro, os ninjas de níveis mais altos da vila oculta de Konoha usavam. Claro, porque mesmo depois de eu ter descoberto tudo o que Konoha fez para o meu clã, eu ainda trabalharia para eles. Que idiotice.

– _'Tousan, 'kaasan!_ – ouvi uma voz risonha após três batidas na porta.

Hinata saiu do local que ela tinha entrado antes, que eu acho que deve ser um banheiro, já que ela voltou inteiramente vestida, e olhou para mim com um olhar raivoso.

– _Abra a porta para Naomi. _– ela falou com voz brava – _Ou vai fingir que também não conhece a sua própria filha?_

Naomi. Levantei revirando os olhos e abri a porta. Uma menininha com grandes cabelos pretos e olhos cinzas entrou no quarto pulando, ainda de pijama.

– _Dia 'tousan, 'kaasan! _– ela deu outra risadinha – Sadadi_ Hide-kun e Sato-kun._

– _Eles chegam de noite, Naomi-chan._ – Hinata disse com um sorriso. – _Por que você não troca de roupa e depois vai pra cozinha tomar seu café da manhã?_

– _Hai 'kaasan _– ela pulou de novo e antes de sair do quarto, ela veio até mim e ficou parada na minha frente. –_, 'tousan?_

E ela ficou ali olhando para mim, parada. Como se esperasse alguma coisa. Aquilo já era demais. Além de eu estar preso em um genjutsu, eu ainda deveria agir normalmente? E até parece que eu iria adivinhar o que uma garotinha irritante quer.

– _Ela está esperando o beijo de bom dia dela, Sasuke. _– Hinata olhou para mim como se estivesse decepcionada.

Eu suspirei pesadamente, aquilo estava realmente sendo uma tortura.

– _Bom dia, Naomi. _– eu disse, dando um beijo na testa da garota.

* * *

Saí do quarto com cuidado, para que ninguém mais me visse. Se na ilusão eu tinha mesmo quatro filhos, a casa deveria estar infestada de pirralhos irritantes prontos para me chamar de pai.

Eu só queria que tudo isso acabasse logo para eu poder me divertir matando quem quer que estivesse fazendo isso comigo.

Incrivelmente, eu conhecia a casa em que eu estava como a palma da minha mão. Eu tinha vivido ali por um bom tempo. Era a casa principal do bairro Uchiha, eu estava no local que eu morei por anos até meus pais serem assassinados.

– _Otousan?_ – outra voz feminina me chamou.

Virei para trás, vendo uma garota com cabelos curtos negros e olhos negros. Ela parecia a Hinata que eu conheci antes de sair da vila.

– _Vamos jogar um jogo?_ – eu perguntei para a menina.

– _Eu detesto jogos. _– ela revirou os olhos como se fosse meu dever saber isso.

Teoricamente era sim meu dever, já que eu era o suposto pai dela. Acho que esse jogo iria ficar para jogar com Naomi, que é mais inocente e não iria suspeitar de nada.

– _Okaasan está chamando para o café da manhã, mas eu não tenho tempo para isso. _– ela continuou como se estivesse falando com alguém da idade dela. – _Por favor, avise-a que eu fui treinar com o meu tio._

E então essa menininha prepotente simplesmente me virou as costas e saiu andando, descendo as escadas como se ela não tivesse desrespeitado o próprio pai. Que menina abusada! Não, espera. Eu não sou o pai de ninguém.

* * *

– _Sasuke, eu preciso resolver uns problemas do meu clã e você tem que olhar Naomi por algumas horas. _– Hinata disse assim que eu apareci na cozinha.

Ela estava no fogão, preparando alguma coisa que parecia chá e bolinhos de arroz. Em uma cadeira mais alta, Naomi estava comendo desajeitadamente e se sujando toda. Em um relance, tive vontade de limpar a menina e lhe dar de comer, só para que a sujeira não aumentasse. Mas não passou disso, foi só por um momento.

– _Certo._

– _Naomi-chan, você vai se comportar? _– Hinata se virou para a menina, sorridente, limpando um pedaço de bolinho de arroz do seu queixo.

– _Hai, 'kaasan._

– _Tem chá na pia e bolinho de arroz na geladeira. _– Hinata se virou para mim. – _Espero que você tenha parado com a tal brincadeira. Quando eu voltar, a gente conversa._

Era primeira vez que eu via Hinata brava. Ela sempre foi aquela garota irritante, que gaguejava pelos cantos e ficava perseguindo Naruto com os olhos. Ela sempre foi fraca e nunca levantava o tom de voz. Tinha vezes que você mal entendia o que essa garota falava. Ela estar brava era realmente uma novidade para mim.

– '_Tousan e 'kaasan brigaram?_ – a voz de Naomi me chamou para a realidade.

– _Naomi, vamos jogar um jogo?_

– Bincá_?_ – os olhos de Naomi brilharam – _Naomi ama _bincá_._

– _Ótimo._ – eu sorri de lado – _O jogo é assim: vamos fingir que não nos conhecemos e você fala tudo sobre a sua vida e a sua família para mim e depois eu falo tudo sobre mim e minha família para você._

– _Não posso _bincá_ disso, 'tousan_ – ela disse como se estivesse triste por me desapontar.

– _Por que?_

– Puquê_ 'kaasan disse que Naomi não pode falar com quem Naomi não conhece._ – ela disse fechando os olhos, como se estivesse prestes a chorar.

– _Eu deixo você falar com quem não conhece só por hoje, Naomi._

– _'Tousan está triste com Naomi?_

Agora mais essa. Desde quando eu vou alguma coisa dessa pirralha irritante para estar triste com ela? Revirei mais uma vez os olhos.

– _Não, por que?_

– Puquê_ 'tousan só chama Naomi de Naomi-chan. _– ela deixou escorrer uma lágrima – _Ele só chama Naomi pelo nome quando está triste com ela._

– _Desculpe, Naomi-chan. _– eu disse, querendo matar alguém. Nunca na minha vida eu tinha chamado alguém por sufixos. – _Eu não dormi bem essa noite._

– _Tudo bem, 'tousan. _– ela sorriu. – _Vamos _bincá_._

– _Certo, eu começo. _– eu disse, um pouco menos carrancudo, por conseguir arrancar alguma informação sobre o local que eu estava preso. –_ Qual é o seu nome todo?_

– _Naomi Uchiha._

– _Qual o nome dos seus irmãos?_

– _Eu não sei falar direito, 'tousan._ – ela pareceu pensar por alguns instantes. – _Hideaki e Satoru são _gemos_ e 'kaasan briga com eles toda a hora. 'Kaasan fala que Hide-kun e Sato-kun são bagun.. bagu... bangu..._

– _Bagunceiros._

– _Isso, 'tousan!_ – ela exclamou rindo – _Akemi-chan é malvada. Ela não gosta de Naomi, ela fala que Naomi atrapalha Akemi a se tornar uma boa ninja. Naomi gosta muito de Akemi, mas Akemi não gosta de Naomi._

A mania dessa menininha de falar dela mesma em terceira pessoa me irritava completamente, mas pelo menos agora eu sabia os nomes dos quatro pirralhos que Hinata disse que eu tinha como filhos. E também sabia que eu tinha dois gêmeos. Gêmeos! Minha cabeça pareceu rodar por alguns segundos. A propensão de ter gêmeos deve ter vindo da família de Hinata, uma vez que eu não me lembro em nenhum momento de ter tido caso de gêmeos nos Uchihas.

– _Quantos anos você tem?_ – Naomi fez um três com os dedinhos miúdos dela. – _E seus irmãos?_

– _Akemi tem sete e Hide-kun e Sato-kun têm treze._

– _O que você sabe sobre Kekkei Genkai?_

– _Só que Sato-kun e Akemi-chan têm o Sharingan do 'tousan e Hide-kun tem o Byakugan da 'kaasan. Akemi-chan não gosta do Sharingan._

Ela era até muito inteligente para a idade. Não hesitava em responder uma pergunta e dava respostas completas sempre. Além disso, ela parecia saber de tudo o que eu perguntava. Algo me dizia que nesse dia a dia que teoricamente eu levava nada era escondido das crianças. Parando por um momento para pensar, cada vez mais isso parece ser uma realidade a uma ilusão. Aquilo não se encaixava em nenhum tipo de genjutsu.

– _E qual o seu Kekkei Genkai?_

– _Naomi não sabe._ – ela deu de ombros. – _Os olhos de Naomi são diferentes. Sato-kun e Akemi-chan têm olhos pretos e Hide-kun tem olhos brancos. Naomi tem olhos cinza. 'Kaasan disse que Naomi ainda é muito nova para ter Kekkei Genkai. Naomi é muito nova para tudo._

Então isso queria dizer que Naomi era diferente dos irmãos, que Naomi talvez fosse o início de uma linhagem diferente e mais forte. Várias divagações sobre o que uma mistura de Byakugan e Sharingan daria. Naomi seria indestrutível, se ela não crescer inútil como Hinata. Mas eu estava ali agora, pronto para transformar Naomi na pessoa mais forte que um dia já foi vista. Talvez aquele lugar que eu estivesse preso não fosse tão ruim assim.

– _Qual o nível ninja de seus irmãos, Naomi-chan?_

– _Hide-kun e Sato-kun são _chunes_ e Akemi-chan é _genes_. Naomi vai começar academia assim que Naomi descobrir o Kekkei Genkai dela._

– _Muito bom, Naomi-chan._

Por um breve instante eu senti orgulho de quem meus filhos são. Naomi com certeza iria ser a mais grandiosa de todos eles, só bastava saber qual linhagem ela herdou. A menina era inteligente demais, esperta demais, para ter tão pouca idade. A cada frase que ela completava, eu me sentia mais... orgulhoso dessa menina. Mas eu não poderia me orgulhar de algo que não era real. Eu não tinha filhos, eu não era casado com Hinata Hyuga.

– _'Tousan?_

A voz baixinha de Naomi me chamou a atenção. Ela falara com um tom de voz polido, como se sentisse culpa por estar me destratando de meus pensamentos. De algum jeito, aquela menininha me lembrou de Hinata Hyuga.

– _O que foi?_

– _Naomi está com sono._

– _E o que eu faço quando você está com sono?_

– _'Tousan leva Naomi para o quarto e deita com ela até Naomi dormir._

Tudo bem, eu poderia lidar com aquilo.

* * *

Cada vez mais eu estava mais convencido que isso não era um tipo de genjutsu comum. Quer dizer, ninguém conseguiria sustentar tudo aquilo. Geralmente genjutsus são simples. Aquilo estava muito bem elaborado para ser algo comum.

– _Sasuke, você sabe onde está Akemi?_ – Hinata perguntou da cozinha.

Eu estava lá parado, sentado na sala, olhando para o teto e pensando em como eu iria sair daquilo. Eu não podia esperar para colocar minhas mãos – e meus olhos – no ninja que estava tramando aquilo. Ele não sabe o que eu vou fazer com ele assim que eu consegui me livrar de toda essa palhaçada.

– _Falou que ia treinar com o tio._

– _Ela está passando tempo demais com o Neji-niisan_. – Hinata apareceu no batente da cozinha. –_ Ela ficou extremamente decepcionada quando o Sharingan apareceu. Ela praticamente idolatra o Neji-niisan, ela gostaria de ter o Byakugan só para poder ser que nem ele._

Neji Hyuga. Primo de Hinata. Teoricamente, fazíamos parte de uma mesma família agora. E minha filha quase o idolatrava. Aquilo fez meu sangue ferver. Se tem alguém que minha filha deve idolatrar, esse alguém deve ser eu. Eu teria que mudar a cabeça de Akemi, de algum jeito. Eu não gostava nada daquilo.

– _Tadaima._ – duas vozes masculinas disseram juntas da porta principal.

– _Okaeri, Hideaki._ – Hinata cumprimentou feliz. – _Okaeri, Satoru. Como foi na missão?_

Olhei para os meus dois supostos filhos que eu ainda não conhecia. Os dois eram bem parecidos, não fossem os olho tamanho do cabelo. Um tinha cabelos longos e olhos ônix e outro tinha cabelos curtos e olhos perolados. Se eu bem me lembro de Naomi falando, Hideaki tinha o Byakugan, então isso queria dizer que ele era o de cabelos curtos. Satoru, logicamente, só poderia ser o outro. Os dois eram bem altos e poderiam ser descritos como a perfeita mistura do clã Hyuga com o clã Uchiha.

– _Foi ótima, okaasan._ – Satoru falou – _Concluímos com perfeição, como sempre._

– _Não seja cheio de si, Satoru._ – Hinata balançou a cabeça em negação. –_ Até os melhores perdem._

Revirei os olhos. Os melhores não perdiam, nunca. As únicas pessoas que perdem são aquelas que se acham as melhores. Hinata, obviamente, não entenderia aquilo, já que ela sempre foi uma perdedora.

– _Fiz temaki para vocês e tem wasabi também. _– Hinata declarou. – _Por que vocês não vão chamar Naomi? Ela está morrendo de saudade de vocês dois._

– _Okay._ – Hideaki subiu com mais pressa que o irmão.

– _Onde está Akemi-chan? _– perguntou Satoru.

– _Foi treinar com Neji-niisan._ – Hinata respondeu.

– _Ela precisa se contentar com o Sharingan. Ela não vai ser meu tio, ela não tem o Byakugan._

– _Obrigada por me lembrar disso, Satoru._ – a voz de Akemi penetrou na sala. – _Tadaima._

– _Não fique brava com seu irmão, Akemi. Okaeri. _– Hinata declarou enquanto voltava para a cozinha.

Satoru subiu as escadas para se juntar com seu irmão e Akemi seguiu para o banheiro. Fui atrás dela.

– _Por que mesmo você não gosta do Sharingan_? – eu perguntei enquanto a via lavar as mãos.

– _Por favor, otousan, você nunca se importou comigo. Não finja que se importa agora. _– Akemi revirou os olhos. – _Se eu não gosto do Sharingan, a culpa é sua. Você sempre deu mais atenção ou aos gêmeos ou a Naomi. Quando eu tinha idade pra finalmente aprender a ser uma ninja, Naomi nasceu e olha que surpresa os olhos cinza dela! Olha o quanto ela pode ser poderosa. O único que se dispôs a me ajudar foi meu tio. Por isso eu queria ser igual a ele._

– _Me desculpe. _– eu murmurei.

Era a primeira vez que eu pedia desculpas para alguém. Era a primeira vez que eu realmente me sentia culpado. Enquanto ouvia Akemi falando aquilo, parecia que agulhas me perfuravam e eu senti... vergonha de trata-la assim. Por mais que o pai que cuidou dessa garota não tenha sido realmente eu. Akemi pareceu brilhar quando eu pedi desculpas. E só por isso eu não me arrependi. Ela merecia ouvir aquilo.

– _A partir de amanhã eu e você vamos treinar todos os dias, assim que o sol nascer_. – eu disse. – _Esqueça essa coisa de treinar com os Hyugas. Você é uma Uchiha possuidora do Sharingan, eu vou te ensinar tudo o que você merece aprender. E não precisa chorar._

– _Eu não estou chorando, otousan._ – ela disse com a voz meio frágil. – _Só tem poeira demais por aqui e entrou no meu olho._

Akemi poderia parecer durona demais, mas ela ainda tinha sentimentos. E talvez seja isso que o pai dessas crianças não tivesse percebido até hoje.

Hinata chamou todos para irem jantar e Akemi disparou a minha frente. Mas, antes que ela cruzasse o corredor, ela se virou para mim com um sorriso de lado:

– _Obrigada._

Por um momento eu me senti... realizado. Só por ser pai. Mas não passou disso, foi só um momento.

* * *

– _Akemi parecia mais animada hoje no jantar. _– Hinata comentou enquanto estava sentada em frente a uma penteadeira que tinha no nosso quarto, passando creme nas mãos.

– _Eu falei que ia treinar com ela a partir de amanhã._ – eu dei de ombros, deitado na cama.

– _Finalmente você me ouviu!_ – ela disse feliz. – _Desde que Akemi descobriu o Sharingan eu digo para você treinar com ela, mas Naomi sempre foi sua preferida._

Naomi falava demais para ser a minha preferida.

– _Eu não tenho um filho preferido._

– _Claro, Sasuke, e eu me chamo Temari._ – ela riu e veio se deitar ao meu lado.

Eu virei de costas para ela, não queria me deitar com uma mulher. Sempre detestei dividir camas.

– _Eu fico feliz que você tenha melhorado, você estava muito estranho hoje de manhã._ – ela apagou a luz do abajur. – _Lembre-se que o Kiba-kun vem aqui amanhã._

– _O que aquele cachorro vem fazer aqui?_

– _Por mais que ele seja seu melhor amigo, você continua o tratando assim._ – ela soltou o ar com uma leve risada. – _Vocês combinaram de saírem para treinar com Hideaki e Satoru._

– _Ah, sim._ – eu ainda tentava assimilar a informação. – _Boa noite, Hinata._

– _Boa noite, Sasuke-kun._

Então eu treinava normalmente com os meus filhos. Tudo bem, não poderia esperar menos de mim. Não adiantava querer que eles fossem bons se eu não os treinasse para isso. Kiba Inuzuka iria me ajudar, o que era óbvio, já que ele era meu melhor amigo.

Espere um momento, aquele pulguento era o meu melhor amigo?

* * *

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**N.A.:**__ Aí está o primeiro capítulo. Ele é uma breve introdução ao que Sasuke está vivendo no momento. Ainda há muita coisa a descobrir. Sasuke está deveras contraditório ainda, ora gostando de ser pai e ora não. Acho que as explicações sobre o que caiu sobre Sasuke vêm no próximo capítulo, vocês não perdem por esperar._

_Acho que por eu ter postado muito no início do ano, vieram poucas reviews. O que me deixou um pouco pra baixo, devo admitir. Sei lá, espero que eu receba mais reviews por este capítulo do que eu recebi pelo prólogo. Pessoal que está seguindo a fic, por favor, comentem! T_T_

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado e me perdoem por qualquer eventual erro de português! (Sim, ainda procuro por uma beta.)_

_Beijos da Jú (:_

**_AGRADECIMENTOS_**

_Mazi Sal, Bolo de Chocolate, Rawski_


	3. Capítulo II

**Naruto e Cia. não me pertencem, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto e autorizados. Em nenhum momento eu lucro ao escrever essa fic, somente me divirto.**

* * *

_**E se...**_

_Por Juliana Trajano_

* * *

_**Capítulo II**_

– _Por hoje chega._ – eu disse enquanto me alongava.

O sol já havia nascido há algumas horas e eu estava treinando com Akemi desde então. Ela ainda é muito fraca, mas admito que esteja acima do nível normal de um gennin, no entanto filho meu não poderia ser somente um gennin, era um nível baixo demais, para o meu gosto.

Akemi precisa crescer muito ainda, mas tem um grande potencial, porém, se eu continuar a treinar com ela por hoje, ela não terá condições de ficar em pé durante o resto do dia. Serei paciente, o resultado surgirá gradativamente.

– _Eu acho que deveríamos continuar._ – ela disse ofegante.

Então eu vi algo nos olhos dela: determinação. Gosto disso, mesmo sabendo que seu corpo está quase no limite, mas, ainda sim, querer continuar.

Ela tentou me dar um chute, que foi fácil demais de desviar. Ter treinado com Hyuuga Neji ajudou a garota a desenvolver um bom taijutsu, já que o estilo Hyuuga pedia um bom nível de taijutsu, mas eu ainda sou mais rápido e mais ágil. Akemi, afinal, não era nenhum Rock Lee.

– _Amanhã continuaremos Akemi._ – eu declarei pegando uma das toalhas que Hinata havia deixado ali no campo de treinamento do bairro Uchiha mais cedo. – _Descanse um pouco, coma algo, restaure seu chakra e vá ver seu time._

– _Hai._ – ela obedeceu e pegou a toalha que estendi. – _Otousan?_

– _Diga._

– _Você poderia me ensinar o Chidori?_ – ela pediu. – _Satoru já sabe_.

– _Primeiro precisamos treinar o seu controle de chakra_. – eu disse – _Quando você tiver controle o suficiente, eu te ensino._

Akemi abriu um pequeno sorriso de lado e saiu andando na minha frente.

* * *

Enquanto eu me aproximava de casa, ouvia a risada escandalosa de Naomi. Aquilo já me deu dor de cabeça. Eu não gostava de pessoas escandalosas, nem de crianças. Depois, eu ouvi um latido. Akemi, que estava ao meu lado, deu a volta na casa e entrou pelos fundos. Eu segui até a porta principal e, quando a abri, me deparei com a cena de um cachorro pulguento em cima de Naomi, a lambendo, enquanto a mesma ria. Aquele cachorro não me era estranho.

– _Fala aí, Sasuke._ – um cara dentro da minha casa falou.

Quando o vi, logo reconheci. Inuzuka Kiba não tinha mudado nada e continuava com aqueles triângulos vermelhos ridículos no rosto. Ele estava comendo um dos bolinhos de arroz de Hinata e aquele cachorro pulguento continuava em cima de Naomi, enquanto ela gritava e ria ao mesmo tempo. Aquele barulho todo me irritava demais.

– _Naomi, pare de gritar._ – falei com uma voz forte para a minha suposta filha.

Ela parou no mesmo momento e não fez mais nenhum ruído enquanto abaixava a cabeça. O cachorro saiu de cima dela e foi para as pernas do seu dono, enquanto Naomi se levantava e ficava em pé, de cabeça baixa, em uma postura respeitosa.

– _Me desculpe, tousan. _– ela disse com uma voz de choro.

– _Cadê sua mãe? _– eu perguntei sem paciência para a manha de uma garotinha.

– _Na cozinha._

– _Oh, Sasuke _– Kiba reclamou, escandaloso como sempre –_, não precisa brigar com Naomi-chan. Você sabe o quanto Akamaru gosta dela e vice-versa._

Então o pulguento se chamava Akamaru. Revirei os olhos enquanto eu seguia para a cozinha, a fim de arrumar algo para comer. Akemi não deu mais sinal de vida depois que chegou em casa e eu não fazia ideia de onde os gêmeos estavam.

Vi Hinata parada em frente à geladeira, com a mesma aberta. O que raios ela estava fazendo? Aquilo não poderia ser normal. Aquela garota definitivamente não era normal.

– _Hinata?_

Minha voz pareceu despertá-la de um longo transe. Ela se virou para mim e piscou duas vezes antes de ouvirmos um choro alto na sala e a voz de Kiba, que parecia meio... desesperado.

– _Você deu uma bronca de novo na Naomi por causa do Akamaru. _– Hinata falou. Não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação, como se aquilo fosse comum no nosso dia a dia. – _Você poderia ser mais compreensivo._

– _Ela estava gritando._

– _Ela estava brincando com um cachorro, ela só tem três anos!_

– _Ela precisa ser mais controlada._

– _Ela precisa ser criança!_ – Hinata gritou e pela primeira vez eu me senti perplexo.

Eu nunca em minha vida imaginei Hinata gritando. Ela sempre foi àquela menininha tímida e recatada, que você mal ouvia a voz e que as roupas sempre eram largas demais. Eu fiquei olhando para ela enquanto ela respirava profundamente. O choro na sala aumentou depois do grito de Hinata.

– _Olha, eu não quero interromper nada não_ – Kiba apareceu na cozinha com uma cara muito desesperada _–, mas a filha de vocês está chorando descontroladamente e nem Akamaru está conseguindo fazer essa garotinha parar._

– _Eu já estou indo, Kiba-kun._ – Hinata disse e eu vi Kiba desaparecer. – _Eu sei que você sempre sonhou com a reconstrução do seu clã, Sasuke, e eu sei que você ama o fato de seus filhos serem bons ninjas, mas o mais a Akemi só tem sete anos e a Naomi tem três. Você tem que se lembrar de que elas são crianças, antes de serem ninjas. E eu gostaria muito que meus filhos tivessem uma infância agradável, diferente da nossa._

Eu só vi Hinata sair da cozinha e após alguns minutos o choro parou. A casa caiu em um silêncio quase assustador. Eu definitivamente não nasci para cuidar de pirralhos.

* * *

– _De novo._ – eu disse depois que eu vi meu filho se levantar de uma rasteira que o cachorro de Kiba (transformado em Kiba) deu nele. – _Como você se considera chunnin levando rasteira desse jeito? Eu disse de novo._

Acho que meus filhos deveriam me considerar um pai muito ruim. Mas eu só queria que eles fossem fortes. Eles tinham que ser fortes. Por mais que aquela merda toda fosse só uma ilusão.

– _Liberação de Fogo: Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo_ – ouvi Satoru falar enquanto acertava Kiba com uma bola de fogo gigantesca.

Muito bom ele saber esse jutsu. Kiba se rendeu logo após a técnica, com algumas poucas queimaduras, já que ele conseguiu se desviar quase que totalmente da bola de fogo.

Eles já estavam treinando há algumas horas, enquanto eu observava tudo. Pelo o que eu tinha entendido, era normal eu ficar só os observando, vendo suas falhas e mandando-os consertarem, enquanto Kiba era quem lutava. Era esse justamente o motivo de eu chamar logo Kiba para treinar meus filhos comigo. Kiba, juntamente com Akamaru, poderia se transformar em duas pessoas razoavelmente fortes, prontas para um combate.

Depois que Hideaki se levantou da rasteira do pulguento, ele foi para cima do cachorro, parando no meio do caminho e gritando:

– _Estilo_ _do Punho Suave: 8 Triagramas, 128 golpes de defesa._

O chakra azul foi formando linhas ao redor de Hideaki e essas linhas eram tantas que passaram a se unir. Ao redor de Hideaki agora estava uma redoma azul de chakra. Era uma defesa absoluta. Ele não pensou bem. Defesas absolutas não são ataques. Ele deveria ter atacado, ele tinha oportunidade de atacar. Então eu vi. Hideaki esticou os braços e a defesa absoluta se expandiu. A defesa absoluta virou um ataque. Quando ela encostou em Akamaru, a defesa explodiu e jogou Akamaru para trás, fazendo-o bater em uma árvore, e tudo ficou claro novamente. Uma defesa em 360° que se transformou em um ataque. Isso era surpreendente.

– _Eu amo quando ele faz isso._ – Satoru falou ao meu lado.

– _Ele faz isso sempre?_

– _Só quando muitos inimigos atacam a gente. Ele acaba com todos de uma vez só. Ele coloca todos da equipe dentro da defesa e, _bang!_, acabou a batalha. _– Satoru falou animado. –_ Lutar ao lado do Hideaki chega a ser entediante às vezes._

Akamaru se transformou novamente em cachorro após a colisão e Kiba falou que ficaria ali, esperando o cão acordar e que depois iria para casa. Mandou seus cumprimentos a Hinata enquanto eu e os gêmeos tomávamos nosso rumo para casa.

– _Aonde você aprendeu isso, Hideaki?_ – perguntei para o gêmeo de olhos brancos.

– _É a defesa absoluta que okaasan criou._ – ele disse dando de ombros. – _Ela me ensinou faz uns dois meses. Eu nunca tive oportunidade de usá-la perto de você, otousan._

Os gêmeos passaram na minha frente, mexendo com umas garotas no meio da rua, que aparentemente eles conheciam. Coloquei a mão no bolso enquanto pensava em como uma garota tão fraca como Hinata poderia ter criado um jutsu tão útil e forte.

* * *

– _Hideaki me surpreendeu hoje._ – eu não contive a minha boca e quando eu percebi, já havia comentado isso com Hinata.

Ela estava sentada em frente à penteadeira do quarto, passando uma escova pelos cabelos longos e azuis. Ela estava com uma camisola fina, enquanto eu já estava deitado, somente com uma calça de moletom que eu costumo usar para dormir.

– _O que ele fez?_ – ela perguntou, olhando para mim pelo espelho.

– _Usou uma defesa absoluta que ele disse que você o ensinou._ – a vi corar um pouco, como se ela sentisse que tivesse feito algo errado. _– Quando você criou isso?_

– _Qua-quando eu tinha catorze anos._ – ela gaguejou um pouco, se virando para mim. – _Neji-niisan e otousan sabem a defesa absoluta do nosso clã e eu não conseguia aprender. Era uma vergonha a herdeira não conseguir aprender, enquanto alguém da família secundária já dominava a técnica com perfeição. Então eu resolvi criar a minha própria defesa absoluta e transformá-la em um ataque ao mesmo tempo. Levou alguns meses para eu conseguir, mas ela é útil._

– _É uma defesa muito boa._ – eu disse, dando de ombros. – _Eu pensei que Hideaki estava com o raciocínio ruim quando ele criou a defesa, mas quando ela se expandiu eu pensei que foi muito bem pensado._

– _Sasuke, sobre hoje de manhã..._

– _Eu vou falar com Naomi amanhã._ – eu não queria falar sobre como eu tratava meus supostos filhos.

Eu sabia muito bem que Naomi e Akemi eram crianças e eu concordava com Hinata quando ela dizia que elas deveriam ter uma infância melhor do que a nossa, do que a minha, pelo menos. Mas ainda não deixava de pensar que elas deveriam se portar bem, Naomi deveria ser mais silenciosa.

– _Eu concordo, em parte, com você._ – admiti.

– _Fico feliz em ouvir isso._ – Hinata deu um sorriso, se levantando e deitando ao meu lado. – _Faz um tempo que nós dois não andamos tendo a mesma opinião sobre as crianças. Eu era a herdeira de um clã, eu tinha que ser sempre certinha, comportada, silenciosa. Mas não porque era o meu jeito, mas sim porque eram ordens. Eu só quero que nossos filhos cresçam livres para serem do jeito que eles quiserem, por mais escandaloso que seja._

– _Amanhã falamos sobre isso._

– _Tudo bem._

Ela se sentou na beira da cama, do lado em que eu estava e se inclinou até nossas cabeças ficarem na mesma altura. Ela passou de leve os lábios no meu e sussurrou:

– _Eu te amo._

– _Huh._

O que mais eu poderia dizer? Não tinha mais nada para ser falado.

Então meus pensamentos foram calados por um beijo vindo de Hinata e enquanto nossas línguas dançavam, eu só poderia pensar o quanto o gosto de Hinata era bom.

– _Bo-boa noite._ – ela disse, após quebrar o beijo, meio ofegante.

Ela se levantou e foi até o lado vazio da cama, se deitando ao meu lado. Eu não pude me controlar, eu só sei que abracei sua cintura quando ela enfiou a cabeça no meu peito. Eu só queria mais de Hinata. Era a primeira vez que eu queria algo assim e aquilo era meio... assustador.

* * *

Depois de um bom tempo tentando dormir, eu decidi tomar um ar. Havia uma floresta perto do bairro Uchiha e seria bom andar por lá. Saí da cama com cuidado para não acordar Hinata. A última coisa que eu queria era que uma mulher que se dizia a minha esposa ficasse me perguntando aonde é que eu iria. Eu não era a favor dessa coisa de casamento. Casamento era sinônimo de perda de liberdade. E eu prezava muito a minha liberdade.

Andei para fora de casa, apreciando o bom clima que Konoha tinha. Isso era algo que eu não poderia reclamar de Konoha. O clima sempre foi muito agradável e convidativo a caminhadas. Andei até a floresta, tentando pensar em como eu voltaria para a minha vida comum. Aquilo obviamente não era um genjutsu, mas eu também não sabia o que era.

– _Olá, Uchiha Sasuke._ – uma voz saiu de uma árvore a minha direita.

Então eu focalizei meus olhos e o vi, lá estava ele novamente, o Terceiro Hokage, parado olhando para mim e tudo o que eu poderia pensar era que ele era a única forma de contato com tudo real que eu tinha.

– _Creio que tenha muitas dúvidas._ – ele se pronunciou, se colocando ao meu lado. – _Vamos continuar com a caminhada, Uchiha._

Ele estava com sua roupa tradicional de Hokage, sempre muito imponente. Ele ainda exalava um poder ao redor de si, como todo grande homem fazia.

– _Você está morto_. – eu disse.

– _Certamente_. – ele concordou. – _Mas isso não quer dizer que eu estou limitado. Como eu já lhe disse, eu apareço para aqueles que precisam de mim._

– _E por que eu precisaria de você?_ – eu revirei os olhos.

– _Veja bem, Uchiha Sasuke, o senhor fez muitas escolhas durante a sua vida._ – ele começou. – _Muitas escolhas erradas, eu devo dizer, então decidi que você precisava de mim desde o momento em que percebi que você precisava saber o que as escolhas certas teriam originado._

– _E quem determina quais são as escolhas certas e as escolhas erradas?_ – eu perguntei já irritado. Eu era a única pessoa que poderia decidir o certo para mim.

– _O seu coração, Uchiha Sasuke_. – ele disse – _Você pode pensar uma coisa, mas o seu coração na verdade é o que compreende o certo e o errado._

– _Então você sabe tudo o que se passa no meu coração?_ – eu tive vontade de rir, aquilo não poderia ser mais ridículo.

– _Quando você morre, Uchiha, novos horizontes se abrem para você. Eu sei o que se passa no coração de cada habitante de Konoha, porque Konoha era o meu coração. Não espero que você compreenda isso agora, Sasuke, porque isso não é compreensível. Quando chegar sua hora, você conhecerá._ – ele disse.

– _Que tipo de genjutsu é esse?_ – eu perguntei, já querendo acabar com essa conversa.

– _Não é um genjutsu._ – ele declarou – _Eu não sei por que pensa que é._

– _O que é então?_

– _Você conhece os Universos Paralelos?_

– _Universos Paralelos?_ – eu nunca tinha ouvido falar nisso.

– _Muitas pessoas pensam que é só uma teoria, mas isso realmente existe. Resumidamente, teriam infinitos universos e em cada um deles teria um Uchiha Sasuke. Em um deles, Uchiha Sasuke é um vingador e um ninja procurado, no outro, Uchiha Sasuke é um Hokage, existe o que Uchiha Sasuke é um simples pescador civil, o Uchiha Sasuke vive com seu clã alegremente, todo completo. _

"_Na verdade são infinitos universos, infinitos Uchiha Sasuke. Todos são reais, todos existem de verdade. Porém, há um universo em particular que as escolhas de Sasuke Uchiha foram todas corretas e acertadas e ele é um pai de quatro crianças com uma esposa muito bela, é nesse universo em que você está. Gosto de pensar, Uchiha_ – ele deu uma pausa –,_ que cada universo é comandado pelas escolhas certas de cada pessoa e que existe alguns deles, por aí, perdido, em que são todas as pessoas com suas escolhas certas._

Aquilo era muito confuso. O que raios tinha toda aquela teoria a ver comigo?

Eu não acreditava nessa besteira de Universos Paralelos e escolhas certas. E eu só poderia estar ficando maluco por estar falando com um homem morto há anos.

– _O que isso tem a ver comigo?_

– _Me foi ensinado, desde quando eu conheci a Morte, um jutsu fortíssimo e milenar que possibilita a transição da pessoa conhecedora do jutsu entre tais Universos._ – ele disse – _Tal técnica é um segredo muito bem guardado, uma vez que isso poderia desencadear o fim do mundo. Eu posso aplicar a técnica em mim e em qualquer pessoa que eu queira. Eu apliquei esse jutsu em você e aqui você está._

– _Então é tudo uma ilusão?_ – eu disse – _O meu verdadeiro eu está em outro lugar sentado naquela árvore, isso aqui é tudo só imaginação._

– _Isso tudo é muito real, Uchiha_. – ele disse. – _O seu verdadeiro eu está em você nesse exato momento. O seu corpo é real, suas decisões são reais, tudo o que você faz é real. O Uchiha Sasuke que estava lá sentado na árvore, nesse momento, não existe. Viva sua vida aqui, Uchiha. E tenha em mente que isso tudo é muito real._

Tudo era real então. Minha cabeça quase rodava. Universos Paralelos, infinitos Uchiha Sasuke, escolhas, decisões, o certo, o errado, transição... aquilo era de enlouquecer. Era muita coisa para ser real.

– _Meu tempo de conversa acabou, devo partir agora. _– o Terceiro Hokage disse, assentindo com a cabeça_._

– _Espere. _– eu pedi – _Você poderia me dizer pelo menos qual é o nome da técnica?_

– _Se chama Aplicação da Outra Realidade. _– ele disse. – _Não se iluda Sasuke, você não vai encontrar nada sobre ela, eu já disse que ela é um segredo milenar. Boa noite, Uchiha, e aproveite o seu tempo._

E então o Terceiro Hokage sumiu na minha frente, ele simplesmente desapareceu, sem fumaça, sem nenhum sinal, como se ele não fosse real. Balancei a cabeça, sabendo que ele realmente não era real, aquele homem estava morto, por Kami-sama!

Voltei o passo, em direção da casa principal do bairro Uchiha. As palavras do Terceiro Hokage ainda ecoavam na minha mente. Real, realidade. Aquilo era de verdade, não era uma ilusão, não era um genjutsu. Eu sou o Uchiha Sasuke casado e com quatro pirralhos me chamando de pai. E ainda querem me convencer de que essa é a escolha certa.

Entrei no quarto com cuidado, mas vi que foi em vão, já que Hinata acendeu o abajur.

– _Fiquei preocupada quando não te vi na cama._ – ela disse com uma voz doce. – _Está com problemas para dormir de novo?_

– _Minha cabeça só está cheia._

– _Relaxe, Sasuke-kun._ – ela disse e depois bocejou. – _Você sabe que tudo volta para o lugar, eventualmente._

Eu deitei, puxando o cobertor para cima de mim. Hinata me abraçou novamente e logo voltou a dormir e eu ali, com uma mulher nos braços, fiquei pensando em como a minha vida poderia ter mudado tanto de uma hora para a outra.

Tudo voltaria para o lugar, eventualmente.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**N.A.:**__ Então... eu espero que as explicações sobre o que o Sasuke está passando tenham sido satisfatórias. Eu misturei um pouco sobre a teoria dos Universos Paralelos, mesmo não sabendo se o que eu escrevi sobre a teoria está totalmente correto, mas é a minha interpretação sobre o assunto. Qualquer dúvida que ainda tenha ficado sobre o que está acontecendo com Sasuke, por favor, me pergunte._

_Quem está esperando uma relação mais aprofundada de SasuHina, por favor, seja paciente. A coisa toda ainda é uma loucura para o Sasuke e ele é meio frio para essas coisas, então ainda vai demorar um tempinho até os dois se relacionarem de verdade como marido e mulher. _

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Deu-me um gás total para escrever e muito obrigada também a Luciana, que se ofereceu lindamente para ser minha beta._

_**RESPOSTA PARA AS REVIEWS DOS GUESTS (:**_

_Miya – Bem, nesse capítulo esclareceu que não é uma ilusão huhuhu e eu ainda não pensei ao certo se Itachi vai aparecer ou não. Acho que eu ainda não decidi se ele está vivo. Futuramente você descobrirá. Obrigada pela reviews (:_

_Elida – Agora você sabe tudinho (: Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado! Obrigada por ter comentado. Beijos._

_(se alguém comentou logado no fanfiction e eu não respondi por PM, por favor, brigue comigo!)_

_**AGRADECIMENTOS**_

_Karina a Diwa, Miya, Luciana F, Jheni Kuchiki, Silva-chan, Gabii's, Elida e Val Vasques._


	4. Capítulo III

**Naruto e Cia. não me pertencem, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto e autorizados. Em nenhum momento eu lucro ao escrever essa fic, somente me divirto.**

* * *

_**E se...**_

_Por Juliana Trajano_

* * *

_**Capítulo III**_

Universos Paralelos, Aplicação da Outra Realidade. Realidade. Tudo o que eu estou passando é real. Eu, Uchiha Sasuke, sou casado com uma Hyuuga e tenho quatro filhos. E ainda por cima eu tenho que aceitar que essa é a minha nova realidade. Nada do vingador, do traidor. Eu nem sei se nessa realidade eu matei Itachi – eu espero que não. Eu nem sei a minha história nesse momento, o que é totalmente vergonhoso.

Para falar a verdade, eu não quero essa vida. Eu quero voltar a ser o assassino cruel e sangue frio que não se importa com ninguém, que odeia Konoha e que não é um capacho dela. Mas, pelo visto, esse não seria o Uchiha Sasuke certo, mas essa vida em que eu estou não soa certa para mim.

O dia parece claro e quente pela janela do quarto. Hinata já não está na cama, mas um cheiro muito bom vem do primeiro andar, então devo acreditar que ela está na cozinha fazendo o café-da-manhã para os quatro pirralhos que me chamam de pai. Também há um barulho vindo da sala, uma voz histérica e escandalosa. A voz de Naruto. É claro que Naruto ainda é meu amigo, eu não me livraria desse _dobe_ tão fácil. Afundo-me na cama, não querendo encarar a pessoa mais próxima de um melhor amigo que eu tenho (e, não, eu não aceito o pulguento como melhor amigo, mesmo que seja assim nessa realidade). Por fim, respiro fundo e me levanto, subindo a calça e colocando uma camisa, me preparando mentalmente para ver um loiro histérico.

– _Sasukeeeeeeeee!_ – o grito é a primeira coisa que eu ouço quando eu apareço no pé da escada.

Além de Naruto, Sakura também está na minha sala, brincando com Naomi enquanto ela ri abertamente. O cheiro bom realmente vem da cozinha e Hinata não está à vista.

– _Achávamos que você nunca iria acordar, Sasuke-kun._ – e vejo também que a mania irritante que Sakura tem de me chamar de "Sasuke-kun" continua a mesma, em qualquer realidade. – _Até Naruto-kun conseguiu acordar antes de você._

– _Otousaaaan!_ – Naomi finalmente percebe que eu estava na sala e, correndo, se jogou em meus braços.

Eu não pude fazer nada além de segurá-la no colo, senão ela cairia.

– _Quantas horas são?_ – eu pergunto.

– _E-estamos na hora do almoço, Sasuke_. – Hinata sai da cozinha com um pano de prato nas mãos. – _Já está na mesa, até. Naomi-chan, chame seus irmãos._

– _Hai._ – coloco Naomi no chão e ela sai correndo escada acima.

– _Eu dormi tanto tempo assim?_ – eu pergunto, sem acreditar.

Eu nunca dormi por tanto tempo, eu costumo acordar cedo, antes mesmo do nascer do sol e saio para treinar. Sempre foi assim.

– _Por que você não me acordou?_ – pergunto para Hinata.

Ela arqueia uma sobrancelha e fala com uma voz calma:

– _Você parecia cansado, precisava dormir._ – ela dá de ombros – _À-as vezes não faz mal relaxar._

– _Huh._

– _Hinata falou que talvez você esteja com problemas para dormir de novo, Sasuke-kun._ – Sakura diz. – _Se você quiser voltar a se consultar comigo, eu tenho horário livre._

É fim de linha! Eu não me consultava com ninguém, não é possível. Muito menos com Sakura. Eu não tenho um pingo de paciência para essa mulher.

– _Não precisa. –_ digo, por fim.

Naomi volta no colo de Satoru, mostrando a língua para Hideaki. Akemi não está à vista, é bem provável que ela esteja treinando ou em alguma missão, mas não sou eu quem vou perguntar por ela, já que eu não tenho um mínimo de interesse no paradeiro de Akemi.

Eu não faço a mínima ideia de o quão amigo eu sou de Naruto e Sakura nessa realidade, eu não faço a mínima ideia se o dobe realmente conseguiu conquistar a irritante, mas creio que eles sejam bons amigos da, urgh, família, já que eles vêm almoçar aqui e que eles, provavelmente, são casados um com o outro, pelo fato de os dois usarem aliança. Na mesa, Hinata está do meu lado, Naomi está em uma almofada mais alta, ao lado de Hinata, Satoru e Hideaki estão discutindo alguma coisa, porém Satoru está ao lado de Naruto e Hideaki ao lado de Sakura. Naruto e Sakura não estão lado a lado, o que me faz estranhar, já que o Naruto que eu conheço não desgrudaria de Sakura.

– _Naruto-kun, por que Ino-chan não veio?_ – Hinata pergunta com um sorriso de lado, enquanto coloca comida na boca de Naomi.

Espera um momento. Desde quando Naruto e Ino tem alguma coisa?

– _Ela tinha que cuidar da floricultura hoje, os pais dela estão em não sei qual lua-de-mel, então ela está ficando meio sobrecarregada._ – Naruto abre um daqueles sorrisos enormes dele. – _Mas nada que uns kage bushins no jutsu não estejam conseguindo ajudar._

– _Ainda bem que você deixou de ser um inútil e está ajudando a Ino-porca de alguma maneira._ – Sakura diz, levantando os hashis. – _Com aquela barriga de 7 meses de gravidez, ela não deveria estar trabalhando feito uma escrava._

Ino está grávida e o pai, pelo visto, é o Naruto. Essa realidade, definitivamente, não pode ser a certa. As coisas não estão se encaixando na minha cabeça, não faz sentido para mim que Ino e Naruto estejam juntos e tenham filhos juntos. Não me importa o que um velho me disse na noite passada, eu simplesmente me recuso a aceitar que essa seja a realidade onde as minhas escolhas foram às certas, porque as consequências dessas escolhas me pareciam... erradas.

– _Kazuo está feliz com uma irmãzinha?_ – Hinata pergunta – _Hideaki e Satoru ficaram impossíveis quando descobriram que eles ganhariam uma irmã, ainda bem que Akemi nunca foi de entrar na onda deles._

Olho de Satoru para Hideaki. Eles estão jogando comida um no outro, fazendo Naomi rir e querer participar da brincadeira também, porém Hinata não deixa e lança um olhar de repreensão para os dois, que param por alguns segundos. Segundos esses que duraram só até Hinata desviar o olhar. Esses garotos, desde o momento que eu passei a viver essa realidade, já quebraram uma janela, um vaso de plantas, sujaram todo o corredor com uma tinta azul que demorou horas para sair... eles eram quase demônios. Não sei como podem ser meus filhos com Hinata, já que nós dois somos um tanto quanto controlados e calmos. Tudo bem, a parte do calmo fica somente para Hinata.

– _Kazuo tem cara de que vai ser um daqueles irmãos superprotetores_. – Sakura diz. – _Ele já está falando para todo mundo que ninguém vai chegar perto da irmãzinha dele depois que ela nascer._

Agora mais essa. Naruto já tem um filho, provavelmente com Ino. Ino está grávida, provavelmente de Naruto. Sakura fala como se tudo isso fosse totalmente normal. Nada mais faz sentido para mim. Uma onda de informações me assolou, tudo muito rápido. Todas as coisas com as quais eu estava acostumado estão invertidas, trocadas. Filhos e esposas e namoradas e irmãos e todo esse assunto de família... minha cabeça parece que vai explodir a qualquer momento. Bem que eu queria que ela explodisse. Pelo menos, eu morreria logo e todas as coisas voltariam a ser mais normais.

Então quando Sakura puxa um assunto sobre como Tenten estava feliz com o primeiro filho que ela e Neji iriam ter, eu faço a única coisa que eu consigo pensar quando eu não aguento mais esse assunto de filhos: me levanto e saio para a rua.

* * *

Eu sei que o Terceiro Hokage disse para que eu não pesquisar sobre esse tal jutsu, mas quem raios ouve um velho morto? Eu, na verdade, não ouço ninguém, quanto mais um velho morto há anos. Por isso eu estou indo para uma das poucas pessoas na qual eu deposito um único voto de confiança: Tsunade. Não creio que ela seja a ninja mais experiente ou a mais sábia, mas ela sabe o que fazer em momentos mais cruciais e deve saber como me ajudar nesse momento. Tudo o que eu quero é voltar para a minha realidade normal, sem filhos, sem Hinata, sem ter um "melhor amigo" chamado Kiba. Eu não quero nada disso, eu nunca desejei nada disso e por mais que um velho – morto, vale lembrar – falasse que essas são as minhas escolhas certas, isso não me descia bem.

Isso está me fazendo ficar doente.

Acho que metade da vila já percebeu que eu estou meio perturbado, enquanto eu ando meio cambaleante pela rua percebendo que eu ainda me lembro bem sobre como as ruas de Konoha são e como chegar ao escritório da Hokage. No fundo, no fundo, eu ainda tenho alguma esperança em Tsunade e acho que ela deve ser uma das poucas – se não a única – em Konoha que vai conseguir me mandar de volta para a minha realidade. Eu quero a realidade onde as minhas escolhas são as erradas, eu nunca me importei em fazer o que é certo, de qualquer maneira.

Entro no prédio que é o escritório de Tsunade já sem ver o que está na minha frente. Tudo o que eu vejo sou eu voltando para a árvore na qual eu estava deitado e para matar pessoas sem medo de ser feliz. Aliás, que frase horrível. Subo as escadas já meio tonto. Eu realmente não estou bem. Shizune deve ter percebido isso, todos devem ter percebido isso, porque esse nem de longe é o normal de Uchiha Sasuke. Nem eu estou me reconhecendo. Só depois que eu abro a porta do escritório, ignorando totalmente o que Shizune falava, eu vejo que Tsunade estava com Kiba e Shino no escritório, lhes dando alguma ordem que para mim é irrelevante.

– _Preciso falar com você._ – eu digo logo, olhando para Tsunade.

– _Essas crianças deveriam aprender o que é respeito antes mesmo de aprender o que é falar._ – Tsunade resmunga – _Está com sorte que eu acabei aqui, Uchiha. Inuzuka, Aburame, estão dispensados._ – ela massageia um ponto na testa com os olhos fechados e depois que Kiba e Shino somem pela porta, ela volta a abri-los e olha para mim com uma cara ameaçadora. – _O que você quer?_

– _Eu não sou o Sasuke real._

– _Você já enlouqueceu de vez?_ – Tsunade se senta. –_ Porque essa frase não faz sentido._

– _Alguns dias atrás eu recebi a visita de Sarutobi. Eu estava deitado em uma árvore, descansando, e ele chegou e aplicou um jutsu em mim._ – eu disparo a falar. – _Algo relacionado a uma Técnica de Aplicação da Outra Realidade. Então quando eu acordei de novo, eu estava com Hinata ao meu lado e tinha quatro filhos._

– _Uchiha, Hinata-sama já é sua esposa há quinze anos. Você acorda com ela ao seu lado desde então._

– _Não! Na verdade, eu acordo com ela ao meu lado há alguns dias._ – eu tento explicar. – _Eu fui transferido de realidade por um jutsu. Na realidade certa, na que eu estava de verdade, eu nem cheguei a me casar com Hinata, eu não tenho filhos, eu não sou um cidadão de Konoha, eu ainda sou o vingador._

– _Você voltou a ter alucinações?_ – Tsunade arqueou uma sobrancelha. – _Não existe essa Técnica de Aplicação da Outra Realidade, não existem outras realidades, Sasuke._

– _Eu estou falando que existe. Eu recebi uma visita do Terceiro Hokage ontem e ele me explicou tudo. Só os mortos podem aplicar esse jutsu, é alguma espécie de jutsu secreto e..._

Eu estou fora de mim. Desde o começo eu já sentia que Tsunade não iria acreditar nessa história. Se não estivesse acontecendo comigo, eu também não acreditaria. Mas eu estou falando a mais pura verdade. Eu só quero voltar a ser o Sasuke da outra realidade, não quero ter responsabilidade de esposa e filhos. Eu não quero ser um cidadão de Konoha.

– _Uchiha Sasuke, eu iria te chamar para te dar uma missão, porém vejo que você não parece estar bem da cabeça._ – Tsunade fala calmamente, interrompendo toda a onda de pensamentos que passavam pela minha cabeça. – _Você vai voltar para casa e vai se deitar. Não vai fazer mais nada hoje além disso. Eu vou mandar uma mensagem para Hinata falando que ela precisa agendar uma consulta para você com Sakura. Temos que ver se suas alucinações estão voltando ou não. Você está de folga até o resultado dos exames. Espero que você não esteja mal, já que a ANBU precisa de você._

Ela faz um aceno com a mão, me dispensando. Além de não resolver meu problema, eu descobri que eu sou da ANBU. Eu sirvo em um dos quesitos mais altos para uma vila que eu odeio. Eu também descobri que eu era louco e que Tsunade acha que minha suposta loucura está voltando. Agora eu tenho que ir me consultar com a Sakura, logo com a Sakura.

Por que eu sinto tudo está só piorando?

* * *

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**N.A.: **__Ufa, consegui! Esse capítulo foi péssimo de escrever. Eu sabia o que eu queria, eu sabia como começar e como terminar, mas não conseguia achar as palavras certas para colocar no texto. Sério, vocês não sabem como eu espremi meu cérebro para sair o capítulo. Não é o meu preferido, eu já digo. Para mim, o capítulo está péssimo. Desculpem a demora. Pretendo não demorar tanto para postar o próximo, vamos ver se a minha mente pretende a mesma coisa._

_Personagens como Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Sakura e Tenten estavam com a aparição prevista para o capítulo anterior, porém, na hora de escrever, a fanfic tomou rumos em que eu não pude inserir ninguém além do Kiba, então peço paciência, que, aos poucos, nossos queridos e amados personagens vão fazendo suas aparições._

_Eu ainda não sei que rumo vou dar para a história de Itachi nessa realidade, então peço a opinião de vocês: vocês gostariam que Itachi aparecesse, que ele ainda estivesse vivo ou qualquer coisa assim? Me digam, por favor._

_Acho que isso é tudo. Vou tentar atualizar a fic mais rapidamente, porém, como eu já disse, esse é meu ano de vestibular, então não prometo nada. Eu estou estudando feito condenada, tenham pena de mim._

_Beijos e até o próximo capítulo._

_**RESPOSTA DAS REVIEWS**_

_**Nanda**__: Aí está a continuação. Fico feliz que você esteja gostando (:_

_**Bonnie**__: Eu fiquei muito feliz com o seu comentário, sério mesmo. Eu o li tipo 5:30 da manhã e fiquei animada logo cedo. Muito obrigada pelos elogios, mas assim eu fico com vergonha hihihi Eu pus o Kiba como melhor amigo do Sasuke para quebrar padrões que a gente sempre vê por aí. O Naruto e a Sakura apareceram nesse capítulo e eu estou decidindo um contexto para os demais personagens aparecerem. Muito obrigada por ter lido (: Beijos_


End file.
